Happy Birthday, Nana
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Nana thinks a certain someone forgot her birthday. If Husky doesn't give her that special present, she'll hate him. Yea, I suck at summeries. -.- Oneshot. Husky/Nana


**=.= Neh, can't sleep again. It's about 10:30 and I'm tired, but my brain won't shut off until I get this fic down! So, please read, review, if there's any advice you can give me, please try to do it without flaming! Thanks very much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own +Anima. Dude, I can barely draw them yet! XD Plus, if I did, HuskyNana would've happened by now.**

**! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! **

Nana sat on a stump, head in hands as she stared down at her shoes. She let a sigh escape her lips. Of course she told them, they just wouldn't pay attention, now would they? Before she could think about how horrible things were going on the start of a new, normally happy day for her, a tap met her shoulder. Her head screwed toward the source and found Rose, smiling at her.

"Hi," she tried to perk up.

"Happy birthday, Nana," Rose smiled, handing her a manga.

"Wow," Nana stared at it in awe, happily taking it. "Where'd you get this?"

"I have my sources," Rose winked at her, only to be met by a giant hug from her bat +Anima friend.

"Thanks so much, Rose!" Nana said.

"Very welcome," Rose giggled.

After that, she left Nana alone again. _Well, at least one person remembered,_ she thought. She was about to mope around again until Senri sat down, cress-cross-apple-sauce style in front of her. He motioned for her to sit the exact same way in front of him. She nodded and did as he told…or motioned. He gave her a pressed flower with a pin on the back of the pigmentation. He pinned it to her bonnet-ruffled hat. She smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Happy birthday," he smiled.

"Thank you," she giggled.

He gave her a hug and then went away. She admired him. Senri had always been like a big brother, especially through those Husky moments. Her smile immediately drooped down to a frown. Why did she have to think of him? Husky of all people, why think of him? He hadn't said good morning to her, he didn't say "Happy birthday", not even an insult fell loose from his mouth. The stubborn boy always made her wonder certain things. She was now twelve, making it harder for her to redeem herself of the fact being a teenager wasn't for another few years. Now it was only one. Husky turned twelve just seven months ago, Cooro had turned thirteen only two months ago and Senri had turned seventeen six months ago. Rose's birthday was coming up shortly, but she just couldn't help the fact that she was almost a teenager.

! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !

A few hours after lunch, it was five PM and Cooro was picking some delicious berries and apples. Although he didn't keep the fact that he was picking them for Nana a secret present for her birthday, she decided to play along and say she didn't know. Acting surprised would mean so much to him. He gave a toothy grin to Nana as he hid the fruits behind his back. To Cooro, fruits and foods meant heaven on earth, although he wasn't a glutton child, foods were the only things he'd ever want on his birthday. Every time his birthday came around, Nana worked with both Husky and Senri to get some fish and snakes. She even ran around to find some berries, apples, oranges and, if lucky, any lemons or pears. Cooro jumped down with fruits behind his back and grinned toothily at Nana.

"Hold out your hands," he ordered as she obeyed. "Now close your eyes."

"Ok," she nodded, having a smile show off from the corners of her mouth.

"Open your eyes," he said and she opened them. Apples and berries were in her hands; just as she expected. "Happy birthday, Nana,"

"Aw, thank you Cooro." she giggled. "They look delicious!"

She began eating them on the way back, sharing it with him the whole time. Cooro was like a funny brother to her. Just like Senri, he looked out for her as he did everyone else, but he was like one of the siblings that sides with you over anything. One habit he could've gotten rid of was agreeing with everybody. Despite that piece, he was a great friend. Once they got back to the clearing, Cooro took out his blanket and pillow, along with a small banana leaf to settle his snake, fish and, his absolute favorite, apples. Senri and Rose decided to eat by the fire.

Pinion, Rose's little brother, played patty-cake with Nana after she had finished off her food. Every now and then, she'd glance over Pinion's small head and look at Husky, lying down on the grass, just staring at the sky for a split second before returning to her game. After the two finished, Pinion stood up with a cute smile and gave Nana a big, bear hug. She giggled, happily accepting it.

"Happy birthday," he said, getting off of her.

"Thank you," she smiled as he ran toward his sister.

! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !

Nana was sitting on the hill's cliff. It was around twelve in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She kicked her legs back and forth against the earth, breathing in the essence of the world. She frowned a bit after her deep breath and ceased her feet from kicking. She grabbed a hold of the flower pendent that Husky had given her. It was a great gift, the most beautiful thing she'd ever gotten. Tracing the jewel inside, she grew a small smile. She let go, letting it fall to her chest, and looked at the sky. Before she could think, she heard a noise. This feared her. She hated the night; she hated dark, why of all nights would it be this one? She looked next to her and found Husky settling beside her. Nana's hand moved away from her heart, sighing in relief. She let her hand drop to the side of her hip. Without even looking at her, Husky let his hand drop on top of hers.

"You know," Husky started, still looking at the sky. "I knew it was your birthday today."

"You did," her eyes widened.

"Yea," he nodded, looking her in the eyes. "I just couldn't think of anything to get you was all."

"Oh," Nana nodded, letting her hand turn over to when her fingers intertwined with his, making it to where they actual held hands.

"But I know what to give you now." Husky said and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You do," she asked with a raised brow.

"Yea," he nodded.

Seeing as how he wasn't doing anything, Nana lowered her head in disappointment. Husky sighed, knowing he had to do something. It was either do it now or never do it and have her hate him. He gulped quickly then leaned down to her cheek a bit. She didn't even feel his breath; all she felt was his hand tug hers a little closer to him. He lowered down to the side of her face and planted a little kiss on her cheek. It wasn't long, but it seemed like forever to both of them. Nana's eyes widened completely. How the heck did she not expect that? It only lasted a second, but once he pulled away and stood up, she followed him. He thought she was going to slap him. Instead, Nana stared at him for a few seconds then, without much warning, wrapped him in a loving hug. She had to stand on her tip toes just to reach his height, but she could live with it. Husky's eyes went wider than ever, you'd think they'd pop. He wrapped his arms around her, gently hugging her back.

"I take it you liked your present?" Husky asked.

"Mhm," she nodded, still hugging him.

"Well Nana," he pulled her away and planted a kiss on her forehead before placing his own against it. "Happy birthday,"

**Yay! Done! I can sleep! XD Anyways, night everyone!**


End file.
